The complicated Side-Effects Of Friendship - REWRITE
by TweetyCherry
Summary: Caitlin Snow and Gemma Simmons weren't exactly best of friends. Maybe at first but later on it turned into Rivalry. Jealousy and success put them on different paths. Simmons went to SHIELD where as Caitlin joined STAR labs. Few shots of their lives and their connections with each other. Lot of time jumps. Starts from the beginning. SAME UNIVERSE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - PRESCHOOL** *******EDITED*******

"Clean up your mess, Jemma. I'm not going to clean after you."

Jemma Simmons sighed as she looked at the mess that her younger sister, Katya, has made in the car.

"But it wasn't me, Mommy!" Jemma replied perfectly for a three-year old. "It was Katya. Why do I have to clean after her?"

"Because I said so." Her mother stated, throwing a small glare in her direction. Jemma cowered in fear. She quickly picked up the scraps of Katya's mess and huffed irritably in the process. For a three-year-old, Jemma Simmons was quite smart for her age. She perfectly knew what her sister was trying to do. And what the little brat was trying to achieve from _their_ mother. Favouritism. Favouring Katya over their eldest daughter… She remembered how it was only her and her parents two years back. Just them. No-one else. Until Katya was born. At first Jemma was happy to know that she now has a sibling that she could share her all problems with and play around but as the months passed, a huge part of her wished that Katya was never been born. It sounds so rude but with the amount of lying that girl does, anyone would be forced to think that. Jemma had no concerns of sharing her parents love with her younger sibling, but her sister katya was pure evil when it comes to the spotlight. She always got Jemma in trouble. Blaming for the things that Jemma has never done, which by the way included lot of lying and breaking their mother's favourite stuff.

"Jemma. Come on get off. I don't have all day." Mrs. Simmons barked at her elder daughter as she parked the car in the Pre-school's parking area.

"Okay." Jemma said as she pulled her backpack and jumped out of the car, her mother following after her. Needless to say, little Jemma was excited for her first day of pre-school. But the excitement vanished the moment she noticed the look on her mother's face. Judging by the look, her mother seemed to be in a hurry. Just like always.

"I don't want to hear any complains, Jemma. So, I suggest you behave." Her mother lightly warned, stuffing the new fruit erasers that she had brought earlier for her first day. Katya wanted the similar ones and threw a small tantrum just to have them but for some reason her mother kept Jemma's erasers away from Katya's reach. "And I mean it Jemma. No complains." And with that Mrs. Simmons drove off with a small promise to pick her up after her class is finished.

Jemma felt herself swell. She was hurt by her mother's gesture. No hugs. No kisses. Nothing. Just a little warning. What kind of mother does that? It was her first day and she wanted her mother to be with her. Hugging her in, whispering her soothing words to calm her nerves and kissing her on the top of her forehead, but unfortunately none of that was going to happen to her. All because of Katya. Jemma wanted to love her younger sister but Katya has always been a pain to her even though her younger sister is only two. And in the future, she feared, if things continued to be like this, Jemma won't have anyone to love anymore.

Wiping her stray tear, she turned around to face the colourful building behind her.

Her new pre-school. The place where she's supposed to start her first step in education. Jemma Simmons has always been a genius since birth. Her parents had never accepted the fact but they knew that their daughter was an intelligent child. An advancement in her age. She had already mastered the basic principles of education for her age and three years over her. Her interest lies in science, rather than playing clap-clap with other kids. Not that she has ever been as social as Katya has been but still… Unfortunately, no matter how hard Jemma had tried to show her talent to her parents so she could get their attention, they never even glanced at her. It made her feel downright low, and loose her confidence in herself.

As she sadly buckled her backpack on her shoulders, she heard a loud cry of a boy nearby. Jemma tried not to cringe when she saw the kid bawling his eyes out as his mommy tried to get him off her legs. Unfortunately, the kid had a very tight grip on his mother's leg. He also had a 'Thomas The Train' backpack which was lying beside him… Open and its content scattered.

She felt pity for the mother that is trying to pry off her kid. To a certain level, having an attachment with your mother is good but creating a scene infront of everyone is not something Jemma is fond of. She was happy that her clothes and her backpack were neat and clean as new. Even though she lacked her parents love, she atleast know her manners. Besides, it was her first day, she wanted to make a good impression if she wants to have any friends.

Rubbing the top of her nose and patting her fizzy hair, Jemma entered the colourful building and waited in the line for her class to start. She already knew her way around the place since she was here before with her mother and had managed to obtain a map. It hadn't taken long for her to memorise every corner of this building. Every fire place exit, every room... all imprinted in her head. She didn't even find it hard because she knew she was good at learning.

So, as she waited for her teacher to return, she noticed a tall girl with light brown hair around her age standing alone in the corner. Jemma could straightaway see that the girl was shy and quiet. She saw how the girl had her hands bowled in fists around her backpack while an insecurity feeling on her face. The girl's mother was too engrossed in her phone to care for her scared daughter. This made Jemma think about how her life was somewhat similar. The ignorance from her mother... the favouritism... not caring... She felt like crying all over again.

It took her few seconds but Jemma finally managed to shrug off her crying feeling and looked sadly at the brown-head girl. Somehow she understands her pain and her insecurities.

"Come on guys." Her pre-school teacher announced as she followed the older lady inside a large room full of toys and other pre-school equipment. She watched as the pre-school teacher motioned everyone to sit on the floor in a circle where they were supposed to introduce themselves.

Seeing that, Jemma felt a wave of panic hit her as she thought about introductions. In her life, she had never made any friends before. She didn't know how to. Most of the time, children around her considered her as a weirdo or in some cases, the joke of the day. She's really quiet and shy most of the time. Her educational knowledge is higher than average which makes it harder for anyone to keep up with her. This was one of the factors that really annoys her parents.

Jemma watched as the boy with the 'Thomas the train' backpack from earlier stood up and introduced himself.

"I'm Gary." He said cheerily before giving a dashing smile to all the girls in the room including Jemma herself. "And I love Thomas the train." He said again happily as he pointed his chubby hands at his backpack. Jemma was a little weary of this kid. She knew the kid would turn out to be a playboy in the future. And Yes, she knows what playboy means. She noticed how the boy had kept his eyes at the brown head girl that Jemma had noticed earlier. The girl was trying hard not to blush as the boy kept his gaze on her. _Yup, definitely a playboy._ Jemma thought as the next person stood up to introduce themselves.

"Sandra..."

"Carmon and I hate peas."

"Lily loves Rose."

One by one, all the kids in the room stood up and introduced themselves, followed by cheering and clapping. The teacher was quite helpful too. Jemma knew she would have trouble fitting around here unless she finds someone who can keep up with her. Sooner or later, it was her turn to stand up. Taking a deep breath, She stood up and waved a hand over her blue shirt to press down the creases before looking at all the big ogling eyes of her class mates.

"Hello, I'm Simmons." She squeaked out keeping her first name hidden. She doesn't like it if some stranger calls her by her first name. The name 'Jemma' is only reserved for her close ones. "And I love science." She continued, keeping the sentence short and simple. She doesn't want to be an outcast on her first day. Who knows how they'll react to her knowledge.

"What's science?" A voice rang up through her ears. She looked up to find Gary starring at her in confusion. _Of course, it has to him._ She thought bitterly before racking her brain to find simple words to explain the meaning of science.

"It's ... It's a.." She hesitated. She looked at her teacher to see the women urging her to answer the question. Jemma wasn't even sure if she could get her words through their skulls. After all everyone in here doesn't even know how to talk properly, maybe except that brown head girl. She seemed to know what Jemma is talking about.

"Science is the general method we use to discover answers to questions posed about the physical universe. It is not interested in beliefs, only in the physical facts." Jemma said in the best simple words she could think off. The reaction to her answer was as she had expected. No-one in the room had no idea of the words she had just spoken. Except maybe the teacher. The whole room felt silent and her class mates starred at Jemma in more confusion than before. She could also see some weird looks too. She tried not to roll her eyes at their faces. Thankfully her teacher saved her before anyone could ask her anything else.

"That's great, Simmons. Um... Moving on. How about you?" The women said hesitatingly. She was quite shocked too at Gemma's words. She never thought that any 3 year old kid could have such a great understanding of an educational concept. She could easily detect a big potential within Jemma.

On the other hand, Jemma was wishing that the ground underneath her would open up and swallow her in. The amount of stares she was getting was un-nerving her to no point. She only looked up when the brown head girl stood up to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin and I love snow." Caitlin whispered before she sat down quickly. Jemma could see that the girl was shy as well. The girl kept fidgeting.

Soon enough, the stares had reduced to two people and the atmosphere was back to its chirpy condition. Soon after they were allowed to play with toys and mingle around with other kids. Jemma found herself still sitting in the same spot. Not moving as kids around her ran to different parts of the room, joining groups without so much as a small glance at her. Since no-one made a move to be friends with her, Jemma chose to spend her time starring at a large fish tank at the back of the room. She was just looking at a simple gold fish when she felt someone stand beside her. She looked to her side to find Caitlin starring at the same fish as her. Jemma was a little surprised at the closeness that Caitlin was showing by standing so close to her. Not that she minded or anything, but it still felt a little strange to her. Unfortunately, Caitlin had noticed Jemma's surprised look and took a step back to make a reasonable space between her and Jemma. This of course made Jemma feel a little guilty and she whispered a small 'sorry' in return.

"Oh don't be. It's my fault actually, I didn't mean to invade." Caitlin squeaked out with a smile. Gemma smiled back in return. For the first time she felt happy that she could maybe get along just fine with this girl. She used the word 'invade' for god's sake and not to mention, how polite Caitlin was.

"No, I-It's fine. Although I'm quite surprised you could talk so well." Jemma said quietly letting her accent slip in as she wrapped her hands around herself. It was quite cold at the back, considering they were standing so close to the Air Conditioning system.

"Yeah... I was too when I heard you explain the definition of science. It was simple and straight to the point. I like it." Caitlin replied before rubbing her nose. A manner so common among their age. "Sorry, I've never really talked to anyone before."

"Me neither." Jemma said with a shrug before they got quiet again. It felt like ages before Jemma finally spoke. "Hey, do you want to play scribbles with me?"

"Um... Yes, sure. I would love too." Caitlin agreed before both of them walked to a corner on the right. Caitlin grabbed the game in between and set it up just as Jemma chose a nice warm spot on the red carpet.

Then within minutes, they were battling through different words while also sharing few things about each other. Honestly, both the girls found each other's company fun and relaxing. They had discussed so many things that even their teacher had an urge to join them in between. They played the game for one more hour before they headed to the book section. To Jemma's surprise, Caitlin's interests were somewhat similar to hers. They both loved science and wanted to make a difference. They both were intelligent for their age and always want to aim higher. So, it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when they were paired together for the next activity of the day.

Although, Jemma did notice how Gary's face fell when Caitlin walked over to Gemma for the partnerships instead of him.

It was clear to Gemma that the chubby kid wanted to be with Caitlin. But she was glad Caitlin chose her. Atleast that playboy of an excuse wouldn't hurt her new friend. She could just see it in his eyes. He's pure evil!

The game turned out to be pretty easy. The only thing they have to do was identify the pictures that their teacher held up to each pair. Simple and easy.

Throughout the game, Jemma noticed how Gary kept glaring at her back and starring longingly at Caitlin.

"Don't worry about him." Caitlin said as she saw Jemma glaring back at Gary. "He's like that. He'll forget it eventually."

"Do you know him?" Jemma asked in her British accent, earning a shrug from her new friend.

"He's my neighbour. His mom and my mom are friends. He doesn't like it if I'm with someone else."

"Sounds like he has a crush." Jemma teased.

"Oh pish.. No no.. I hate him." Caitlin scoffed (if that's even possible for a kid). Jemma laughed at this.

"I can see that." Jemma said smiling a bit.

"Oh Gosh no... stop." Caitlin said playfully. "Captain America." She added the last bit to the teacher who held up the 3rd picture to them.

"I love captain America." Jemma said excitedly.

"I do to. He's a super hero." Caitlin said as she identified another picture while Jemma fiddled with her black bracelet. It kept tangling in her fizzy hair.

"He is. And super big. I wonder how he would look like if he was a 3 year old like us." She wondered, finally removing the bracelet off her wrist.

"Probably like Gary but with big arms and a mini shield on his back. And a lot nicer and cute." Caitlin suggested.

"I'd say more chubby!" Caitlin looked at her in question. "Oh come on, a man like him bound to have been chubby. Otherwise a stick, thin version of captain America would be a laughing stock. "

"You really need to work on your punch lines, Simmons." Caitlin said as she patted her friend on the shoulder before laughing at the pout on Jemma's face.

"But seriously I'm more fascinated at the fact about his abilities. There gotta be some complicated science behind it." Jemma said as Caitlin nodded with her friend.

"Or maybe magic... Woooooo" Caitlin imitated as she lifted her hands up and wiggled her fingers to emphasis her word 'magic' while Jemma laughed.

It was obvious they had the most points and won the candies as their prizes.

It was later on when the pre-school had ended and they were being whisked away by their parents that Jemma realised something. She had just made her first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – FIRST GRADE & PROMISES**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh shut up!" Gemma screeched in annoyance as she slammed her hand on the alarm clock that dared to disturb her sleep. She flipped on her sides and covered herself with her blanket, trying to avoid the sun light that was now peeking through her curtain window. All she wants to have was some more minutes of good sleep before she starts her first day at her school. Looking around the room, anyone could tell that Gemma was a very clean and organised person. Even though she wasn't a morning person, her manners and her dedication to her lifestyle was great. It was her bad luck that she had developed a bad habit of reading books in the middle of night, which is also the reason she was feeling grumpy right now.

"GGEEEEEMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA! WAKEY! WAKEY!" She heard her younger sister cry from downstairs, followed by a set of loud footsteps running up and down the corridor outside her bedroom's door.

"Ugh! Stop It!" Gemma exclaimed as she covered her ears with her fluffy pink pillows. She was so not in the mood to go to school today. Considering she has already covered all the material till 6th grade, she doesn't feel like it's important to wake up this early. As proven before, Gemma Simmons was an intelligent child. It's been 3 years since she had first attended her pre-school and three years since she had been friends with Caitlin Snow. Within these years, Gemma has covered almost all the material up to the 6th grade. Even now her parents couldn't deny the fact that their child is a genius. But none-the-less instead of being advancing her to higher grades, Gemma was forced to officially start her first grade this year at the age of 6 like normal people.

"Gemma, Come on WAKE UP! You've got school!" Gemma's mother voice echoed around the house just as the said 6 year old girl stood up from her bed. With all the noise going around her, she doubted if she would be able to fall back to sleep.

"Okay, Okay I'm up." She whispered to herself as she headed to the bathroom to clean herself. 3 years and she's still just a no-body to her parents. Still being ignored... Still the victim to favouritism... Only being acknowledged by few phrases such as the morning call or 'bye Gemma'.

In overall, Gemma hated her home life. A devil of a sister and fully ignored, self-centred parents. Sometimes the 6 year old wonders if her parents had ever loved her. Judging by the amount of time they give to Katya, she doesn't think they ever did.

Shaking her head, she started to get ready. It was in her best interest that she reaches school on time, otherwise god knows what would her best friend, Caitlin, would do to her if she ever got late. Caitlin. She smiled at the thought of her friend. Since the moment Gemma had met Caitlin in that pre-school, she has someone that she can lean on now. Someone she can share her secrets with. Someone who understands her life's complications both socially and physically. The photo frame on her bedside table shows her 3 years of friendship with her. It was taken last year when Caitlin had accidentally dropped paint on Gemma. And Gemma being Gemma, had scooped up the fallen paint and threw it back at her grinning best friend's face. That's when their pre-school teacher, who goes by Ms. Freya, had taken the photo. It was one of the best moments in her life. Just her and Caitlin, hugging each other while dripping with pain from top to bottom.

"Gemma! Hurry up!" Mrs. Simmons screamed in anger. The loud voice itself knocked Gemma out of her thoughts and pushed her to get ready. Even though she knows her way around the 1st grade material, she was still excited to start school. A proper school after pleading for 2 and half years to her parents. This may sound too early for any normal 6 year old but Gemma wasn't normal. She escalates in her studies more than ever.

"Please, make this a good day." Gemma prayed as she picked up her school bag and patted her fizzy hair. Caitlin was the only one who managed to become Gemma's friend. Others were just too confused or too weirded out by her and her knowledge. But, that fact never bothered her. As long as she has her best friend with her, she doesn't need anyone in her life. Best friends are rare. It's better to keep them close than let them go away.

She quickly patted her fizzy hair and notched up her glasses. With a last glance in the mirror, she headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual her parents didn't acknowledge her. Her mum dumped the breakfast plate Infront of her before going back to her younger sister's, Katya's, tending. As mentioned before Gemma hates her younger sister. Katya was only one year younger than Gemma and was a total attention seeker. It's funny how in Roman, The name 'Katya' means pure. But in Gemma's life, Katya was the definition of pure evil. Gemma remembers how many times her younger sister had gotten her in trouble with her parents.

Gemma shrugged her shoulders, as she went back to her eating.

"Mummy, I want foooodddd!" Katya whined as she pointed her hands towards a plate stacked with pancakes. To Gemma's dismay, her mother instantly got up and baby fed her younger sister. Gemma couldn't help but scowl.

"Atleast have some manners when your eating, Katya." Gemma said as she saw her younger sister stuffing her face with food like a pig. She didn't mean it as an insult or anything, she just meant it as a good will. The sight of Katya's messy face would send anyone into a puking state of her age.

"Oh don't worry honey! She's only 5! She'll learn." Her mother said not so sweetly while Katya glared at her. Unfornately, this was the last straw for Gemma's patience.

"THATS IT! I'm sick of it!" Gemma exclaimed, standing up. "Why do you always choose HER over ME?! It's every time HER. Do I even matter to you?" She screamed.

"You sit down, young lady! Is this the way you talk to your mother?" Mr. Simmons shot up.

"No, I won't! You never cared about me!" Gemma argued. "And what mother?" Gemma laughed bitterly. "The only thing she cares about is Katya, Katya and KATYA! It's always her! My own mother never cared for me! When I needed her the most, she left me alone!" The sentence itself shocked out of her stupor. Within seconds, a horror look became evident on her face as she saw her older daughter stomped out the door. Mrs. Simmons never realised how distant she was being to Gemma. Apparently her husband was thinking along the same lines. They always thought Gemma was a independent girl so they thought she could take care of herself but they never thought that they were being this distant to her.

"Mummy?" Katya tried to get her mother's attention back on her. "MUMMY!" That apparently got her mother's attention but was met with a glare.

"Stop shouting, young lady. Go to your room, No more food for you!" Mrs. Simmons screeched out before she took the plate off Katya's hands and walked away. Her father followed suit. As for Katya, she fumed with anger. This is the first time her parents had ever shouted at her and its all because of Gemma! She took a note to make her older sister's life a living hell. No-one steals Katya's spotlight.

Meanwhile with Gemma, who has stormed out of her house in anger, found herself facing the school's gates. Just around the right spot where Caitlin was supposed to meet her. Since the school was only on a 10 minute walking distance, it didn't take long for Gemma to reach there at the gates.

"Hey, Gem!" She heard Caitlin behind her, using her nickname. They were past the name 'Simmons'.

"Hey." Gemma replied quietly, making Caitlin look at her in alarm.

"Gem?.." That was the last straw before Gemma took the opportunity to hug her friend. She wasn't going to cry but she needed a warm hug to go on. "Gemma, what happened?"

"It's nothing. I-I just had a fight with my parents again." Gemma sniffed out before releasing her friend from her tight hold of a grip. "It was Katya again. I-I decided to confront them but it ended really badly."

"Oh Gemma.." Caitlin said as she hugged her best friend again.

"Ewww! Stop the PDA!" Someone yelled behind them. Both the girls looked behind them to find Sandra smirking at them with her two friends who acted more like her copycats. Sandra, full name 'Cassandra', was one of the girls who was in the same pre-school as gemma. That blonde-headed girl had always hated both Gemma and Caitlin's guts since the beginning. She had always been jealous of their friendship. Atleast that's Gemma seems to think. Caitlin on the other hand knew the real reason on why Sandra always picked on them.

"Sandra... I hate that girl. Why can't she just leave us alone?" Gemma muttered to Caitlin who also nodded at the un-invited intruder. Caitlin was very well aware why Sandra always picks on them or rather Gemma...

"Go away, Sandra." Caitlin yelled back in anger.

"Really Caitlin, I did not expect this from you." The 7 year old witch replied before she whisked off with her copycats.

"I have no idea what her problem is." Gemma said. Caitlin looked at Sandra's back.

"She's just jealous." She greeted out. "Come on." She added before pulling Gemma inside the school grounds. Just as they were about to enter the school building, Gemma stopped Caitlin and pulled her to the side.

"Do you remember the promises?" Gemma asked caitlin who looked at her in confusion before realization washed over her.

"Of course I do." Caitlin nodded before both the girls recited their promises.

"We solemnly swear to be with each other and never turn away. We promise to stay together at harder times and help each other out. We promise not to fall in school's stereotypes and let our friendship be affected. We promise to be best friends forever and ever." Both the girls finished before they grinned at each other. These promises have been their motto to try out new different things. Since school is a big part of their life, they didn't want the social stereotypes to affect their friendship. So they had promised never to turn away from each other.

"Come on, otherwise we'll be late." Gemma said before they entered the school building. She only hoped that their first day of school doesn't become the worst day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - FIRST FIGHT**

Three weeks in and Gemma can officialy state that school is a nightmare.. in terms of socialization that is. Her 1st grade studies has been great since she already knew the stuff but her social life... not so great. The moment she stepped into her first class (without Caitlin), she was met with the school's stereotypes behaviour. Her nerdy attire and her IQ level wasn't a help either. At first it was few laugh behind her back or strange, teasing looks at her whenever she walked in or talked, and then it accelerated to direct face-to-face insults. They weren't harsh but small and simple that a 1st grade could think off. But Gemma feared, as everyone will get older, their words will become more and more like stabs rather than small pinches.

Luckily she couldn't say the same thing for her home life. It seems, that after her episode of storming out and blaming her parents for not caring about her, it had made them realize on their actions. At first, Gemma didn't believe them when they apologized to her regarding their actions. But when the next day came, she still couldn't believe it. For the first time her mother had come to her bedroom to wake her up. And not only that, they also acted the same way they acted around Katya. Pampering her, asking her to take care of herself, dropping her to school and giving good night kisses. Okay maybe the kisses were a bit embarrassing for her since she's a grown up child but she didn't say no to anyone of them. This actually made Gemma feel a little better about herself. Atleast she wasn't hated by her parents like she had thought. But even though, there were still few times that her parents chose Katya over her. But it didn't matter to Gemma as much. One, she gets to see Katya fume in anger and two, as long as she has her daily dose of love from them, she's happy with pretty much everything.

"Cheer up, Gem!" Caitlin nudged Gemma who could still see the funny looks she was getting. "They're all idiots. They don't know what they are pushing away." Gemma smiled at her friend's attempted to cheer her up. It been 2 months since their 1st grade has started. Meeting up with Caitlin in school has been a little harder since their first day. Both the girls had longed for a challenge in their studies. Maybe that's why they spend their time going through higher grade's material. But that wasn't why their meeting was always cut short. It was because of the Caitlin's popularity that has grown over these past two months. Even at the age of 6, Caitlin was beautiful in contrast to Gemma. So it's no wonder that the kids wanted to be friends with Caitlin. Unfortunately due to this, Gemma was always pushed back. Thankfully, their friendship wasn't affected by all this.

"Hey Caitlin." They heard a deep voice just as a figure approached their lunch table. Gemma looked up to find Garry smirking at them. "Ms. Isobel said she wants see you in her office. And the nerd too." Garry added the last bit with a evil smirk. Nerd. Yup, that's what people call Gemma now these days. Especially this Garry who was, again like Sandra, an enemy to both Gemma and Caitlin.

"She's not a nerd, Garry. " Caitlin defended her in anger.

"Oh really? Then what is she? An oversized bug?" The 7 year old boy scoffed before he walked away laughing. Caitlin wanted to kill the boy but it was Gemma's tight grip that was stopping her.

"Leave it Cait. It's just going to make everything worse." Gemma said quietly, not wanting to create a scene.

"But-"

"Please." Gemma pleaded. Things are already hard for Gemma. Caitlin's actions might just make everything worse. She felt her best friend's glare on her.

"Fine." Caitlin announced before ripped her arm away from Gemma's grip and stormed out of the cafeteria while Gemma rubbed her forehead in tension. _Great, their first ever fight... Could this day get any worse?_

As for Caitlin, her day couldn't get any worse than it is. After storming off the cafeteria, Caitlin found herself in the girls bathroom fuming in anger. She was partially angry at Gemma for stopping her to do anything but she was mostly angry at Garry and every other kid in this school who has ever tormented Gemma in any way. Not many people know but Caitlin is very violent when it comes to her best friend. She would do anything to achieve her end.

"You know I saw the whole thing." A voice travelled in her ears, she looked up in the mirrors to find Sandra standing behind her. "She was very rude to you. You should just leave her. You were just trying to help after all, but instead of thanking she only stopped you." Sandra cooed, making Caitlin more angry by the minute. Sandra was the reason that Gemma's been suffering the bullying. No-one just turns away on a nice girl like Gemma just because she has a higher IQ level than a normal. Heck, even caitlin is like Gemma, then why isn't she being bullied? Why her best friend?

"I'm not in the mood, Sandra." Caitlin greeted out as she moved her honey brown hair out of her face.

"Oh Caity. Why you gotta be so hard?" Sandra cooed, quickly moving onto caitlin's side. "Join us. You should know better than to stay with a nerd." She whispered into her ear. Apparently thats when Caitlin Snow lost it. In seconds, she had slammed Sandra against the walls, glaring at her in anger.

"I am never joining you. Do you get that? NEVER!" Caitlin threatened as she pushed Sandra hard into the wall before letting the blonde go. "Never." Caitlin added again before leaving out the door. She's never going to turn her back on Gemma.

As for Sandra, she rubbed her chest where Caitlin had pushed her. Her eyes blazed with revenge and anger.

"Oh, you will Caitlin." Sandra whispered to herself as a promise. "One day, you will."

Meanwhile, Gemma tighten the grip on her books as she looked around the school's hallways to find her best friend. She was just passing the east wing when she found Caitlin storming out of the girls bathroom.

"Caitlin." Gemma screamed over the crowd, as she tried to get her best friend's attention. "CAITLIN!" She ran after the girl, only to be tripped by a group of school girls in her year. Gemma felt her knee scrape as she fell down on the ground. Her books flying out of her hands and onto the floor. Apparently the loud commotion of her falling down has managed to grab her best friend's attention.

"Gemma!" Caitlin screamed in worry as she raced over to her fallen friend. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Gemma nodded as caitlin helped her up and picked some of her books. "Come on." They both whisked away from the laughing students and entered a empty classroom.

"I'm sorry, Gemma. I shouldn't have left you like this. I sho-" Gemma stopped her babbling best friend before she could say anything more.

"It wasn't your fault, Cait. Those kids just like to trip me alot." Gemma said, not noticing the angry look on Caitlin's face at the mention of her bullying. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry I stopped you in the cafeteria like that. I just didn't want things to accelerate."

"It's fine, Gem. it's fine." Caitlin assured, making sure that Gemma hadn't gained anymore injury than just scraping her knee.

"Did you realize something?" Gemma asked suddenly, a small smile washing over her lips.

"Realize what?"

"That this was the first time we ever had anything remotely close to a fight?" Caitlin looked up with a grin.

"Our first fight... well sort of." She said smiling at Gemma who squealed in excitement. "what so funny?"

"Silly, its our first fight! After three long years, we fighted for the first time... well sort of." Caitlin raised her eye-brows in return.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Nooo.. but it's our first fight. Our first memory of being angry at each other!"

"I don't think so. What about the paint ball fight last year?" Caitlin suggested.

"Hey, that doesn't count. It was a friendly game." Gemma argued.

"Oh really, what about the blue pain you threw on me?"

"You started it, not me." Gemma pointed out.

"Oh really?"

"Yup." It was at this second when both the girls broke into grins and then full-on laughter.

"Okay, our first fight." Caitlin agreed before she went back to tending Gemma's scarped knee. But as she worked on it, she felt a wave of panic and worry hit her. It was their first fight. _First Fight_. What if this isn't their last fight? Caitlin shook her head. She's not going to loose her best friend over a small fight. She will live up to her promises and so will Gemma. Their friendship will always remain strong. Nothing can break them apart. Not even Sandra.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - 5TH GRADE AND THE PARTY**

From that day on, things haven't improved for Gemma. It was the summer before the fifth grade and what Gemma could do was mop around the house all day long. Caitlin was on a trip to see her grandparents for the summer, leaving Gemma alone in the quiet neighbourhood. It was actually Gemma's idea to stay behind which kind of pissed caitlin off. After their first year at school, things have turned a downfall for Gemma. The social distance between caitlin's popularity and Gemma's bullying has increased a major foot or two. These day Gemma hardly get any time too see her best friend during school hours. Sometimes it would be the kids stopping her from meeting her popular friend or sometimes it's the 8th level advanced workload that her teacher Ms. Isobel has decided to fill Gemma and caitlin with. Ms. Isobel knew the capabilities of Gemma and Caitlin. Maybe that's why she made them take few of the 8th level classes. They're already accelerating in their other subjects, taking high classes material. But even then, their school could only offer so much.

As for now, Gemma had her sight set on a particular advanced academy in England where she can gain a higher level of education compared to a small school town. If she gets in, she'll be able to start her senior level studies and advance to college.

Over the years she has come to the conclusion that she is meant for more and will do her best to achieve the field she wanted to go in which is bio-chem. It was her passion to play with chemicals or play doctor-doctor. Dissects things that usually got a scolding out of her mother but she still loved it. She wanted to be a bio-chem specialist.

So she spend her whole summer holidays, staying at home, and thinking about her application for the Oakham academy. Her parents who had improved a lot in terms of loving her, personally encouraged her to apply. As for her sister, Katya, well.. she didn't want anything to go right in Gemma's life. So, It wasn't long before she received the news that her teacher Ms. Isobel had already put the application in for her.

"But-" Gemma tried say the words through the phone before she was cut by her teacher.

"Oh Gemma... It's a big opportunity for you. A way for you to get out of this small town and live up to your dreams, away from all the bullying. And don't say your not bullied. I know you from 1st grade, Gemma. You are exceptional. You have the capability to save lives with your knowledge. It will be a waste to keep you cooped up in this little town."

"But... What about Caitlin? Why didn't you put her application in?" Gemma asked, feeling guilty that Caitlin wouldn't get this chance.

"Oh Gemma, I could only put one application in through the school. Caitlin would have to apply by herself. I know what your thinking dear. But you really deserve this chance. Maybe more than Caitlin does. The bullying is getting worse for you. And I can't see you like this."

"Okay thank you, mam."

"Bye Gemma." That was the point when Gemma felt really guilty. What if Caitlin doesn't take it well?

It wasn't long before she met Caitlin on the school grounds, three weeks later on. As usual they hugged and Gemma complained about not informing her about Caitlin's early return.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back last week?" Gemma asked Caitlin who looked at her not-so happy way that she used to look on year before.

"Oh gem, I was tired and busy. I didn't get any time." Caitlin said as she tied her honey blonde hair up into a ponytail before fixing up her lip-gloss. The whole action of Caitlin's, reminded Gemma of Sandra and her copycats.

"But you should have atleast called me once."

"Sorry." Caitlin apologized as she realized how hurt Gemma felt by her actions. "I promise I won't do that again." This made Gemma smile a little bit but there was still something off about the way caitlin behaved. And this wasn't the first time, it's been happening since last year. It like her manners are changed And Gemma doesn't like it one bit. Maybe it's the popularity that's finally getting to Caitlin's head. Gemma hoped not. They were both nearly 10, and this is the phase when the changes really starts to occur.

"Oh by the way, I put in my application for Oakham Academy." Caitlin announced just as Gemma did a double back.

"Oakham?" Gemma asked in assurance, seeing her fears coming true.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of this town. It's so boring. I want to be like Mr. Harrison wells. He's work on Bio-engineering is amazing." Caitlin continued, oblivious to Gemma's worried face.

"Uhh..Caitlin?"

"yeah?"

"I also applied at Oakham." Gemma confessed.

"What?" Was that fear that Gemma detected in her best friend's voice. "But.. But I thought you said no. You didn't want to!"

"I did but then while you were gone, I had all of summer to think about. Besides my mum motivated me and then Ms. Isobel. She placed the application for me before I could come up with a final decision." Gemma said, remembering the phone call she received when her teacher had placed the application.

"And you wanted to?" Caitlin asked, bitterness slipping into he voice. Gemma looked up at her.

"I guess yeah.." This definitely made the bitterness in her voice more noticeable.

"Oh... I see.." Caitlin said with a raised eyebrow. "Well then, we'll see who wins."

"It's not a game, Cait." Gemma said in confusion.

"I know." Caitlin whispered. "that's why we will see who wins." And with that she walked off.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gemma called out.

"Nothing!"

While Caitlin walked away from Gemma, Caitlin felt jealousy creep up in her veins. How could Gemma say Yes after saying No? Caitlin always knew that Gemma was a lot smarter than her, maybe that's why she didn't apply for the academy until she was sure that Gemma had said no. But now that she did and now Gemma has also put the application in, it irked Caitlin to no end. There was no way she would be able to beat Gemma in this. It will always be her. Like all the other awards she had won around the school. Caitlin didn't want to feel like this but she couldn't help it whenever someone praises Gemma's intelligence more than hers. Gemma was her best friend! And she shouldn't be feeling like this but she is! And she hates it. She couldn't turn back on the promises she made to Gemma. She never could.

It has been nearly four years since she made those promises. She's nearly 10, and she's finally starting feel the pressure. Sandra's still ringed in her head. ' _ **One day '**_... The thought of it shivered Caitlin to no-end. So what if she has few differences with Gemma right now. She's not going to let that break their friendship. But even then Caitlin knew deep down that Gemma and her's friendship has been stretched more and more since last year. The amount of bully Gemma receives and the amount of pressure that is put on Caitlin -not only by her friends at school but her father who has somehow concluded that Gemma was a threat to Caitlin's success- has had them running away from each other many times. Caitlin's fear of fight between her and Gemma has became a reality, since every week they are found arguing over a matter whether it's school or Gemma's bullying or Caitlin's strange new behaviour. Honestly, Caitlin didn't know why Gemma made such a big deal regarding her new behaviour. As far as she knows she's still the same person. She hasn't changed much except few beauty tips here and there... And the ability to fit in with everyone.

As soon as Caitlin had dropped Gemma to her first class- making sure no-one bullied her friend under her watch, Caitlin headed to her own classroom. Unfortunately she was stopped by someone who she knew as a jerk.

"Hey, sweetheart." He greeted her with lopsided smirk. During the years, Garry still hasn't lost much of his baby fat yet. His height was just about Caitlin's. But even with all these faults, he has the entire school wrapped around his fingers like strings. Like Sandra, He was also popular among the popular crowd. Last she heard was, that he and Sandra were dating. Caitlin wondered why he had stopped her.

"What is it Garry?" She said, not trying to be rude. She knew Garry was a bad boy. Considering the amount of bullying done on Gemma by his hands, Caitlin knows not to trust him one bit. But even then, he had never acted rude with her, regardless of their differences.. And that's something that bothered Caitlin to no-end.

"Oh why you gotta be so strict, honey?" The 11 year old boy cooed. "Me and the boys are heading out to the woods today after school. I thought you should come."

"I'm not interested." Caitlin said the words before she could think over them.

"Oh come on Cait. Everyone's going to be there. You're one of the populars, if you don't come, it's definitely going to affect your popularity." Caitlin's fear creeped up. A popular's social gathering? Over the years Caitlin had started to embrace her popularity but going on a social gathering after school on the first day seems a bit weird. Besides, she had promised to spend the night with Gemma today. Its one of the few rare time they get to spend together, away from everything else.

"But today is the first day of school. And you wanna go out at this time?" Caitlin asked sceptically, not really saying the word 'No.' Maybe she could cancel the night with Gemma and go here. After all, everyone's going to be there.

"Exactly." He said slowly coming close to her ear. Caitlin felt a shiver enter her. She had never let Garry come this close to her before. "If you change your mind, see you there. And Oh... Don't bring the nerd. It's populars only." And with that he walked away with his mates, leaving Caitlin to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 - 5TH GRADE AND THE CHANGES**

"What do you mean you can't come with me?" Gemma whined as she looked at her best friend who was busy fixing her hair.

"Oh Gemma, come on. Everyone's going to be there. Its one of those biggest social gatherings for us populars." Caitlin said, as she pulled her hair into a neat braided pony tail.

"But we've been planning this movie night since months."

"Gem, its a just a movie night at your house. We'll do it some other day. Now stop whining." Caitlin replied, getting irritated by her best friend's behaviour.

"I could say the same for you." Gemma argued back.

"Look gem, I know your not happy with the word 'Change' but you got to accept this. We're growing up. We're nearly 10 with an IQ level higher than anyone in this world. We're mature, gem. Change is part of our life. And If I want to spend some time with some of my popular gang, whats so bad about that?"

"There is nothing wrong with that." Gemma said, worry lacing her voice. "It's just this is your 6th time your cancelling on me to go out with your other friends. Look Cait, I have nothing against you or your friends or anyone in this school but I can't always be the one to sacrifice things. This is one of the rarest time we get to spend together. And I want to spend this time with my best friend." Gemma said as she held Caitlin's hand. Apparently this was the last straw to Caitlin's patience.

"Oh forgod's sake, GEMMA!" Caitlin yelled as she pulled her arm away from the fizzy hair girl. "Calm dow will you. It's just one night. Please try and understand." Caitlin pleaded as she picked her bag up and turned towards the door. "I have to go."

"Then I'm coming with you too." Gemma said as she picked her own bag but was stopped by Caitlin.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Garry said, that ner- I-I mean it's populars only." Caitlin said quickly, stopping herself from calling Gemma a nerd. Now that she said it, she felt a wave of guilt hit her. She shouldn't have let it slip.

"Populars?" Gemma noted, starring at her friend in shock. Gemma wasn't an idiot. She knew Caitlin was about to call her a nerd. "Since when did you started listening to Garry?" Gemma threw it back as an insult. She was angry. Caitlin was listening to a mean, evil, playboy over her own best friend. All the previous times that Caitlin had ever called her a nerd, Gemma had never felt this way before. Maybe because Caitlin had said it as a joke but today, she literally meant it in the same bad way that Sandra and Garry calls her through.

"Since the time I realized what it meant to be a popular." And with that Caitlin left the empty girl's bathroom, leaving a distraught Gemma behind.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK** **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Glad to see you here, Caitlin." Gary greeted her, just as she joined the gang. Caitlin gave him a small smile. Maybe Gary isn't so bad. After all, he has always been nice to her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she moved next to Elizabeth, who was walking up further. She could see Sandra and her two copycats but her attention was mostly snatched by Garry who was talking like a regular boy with Caitlin. It amazed her that a bad boy like Garry could be this interesting when you finally get past his bad boy ego.

As Caitlin continued to spend her day with Garry and his gang, there was still a saint part inside her, telling her to stop and turn right away and go back to Gemma. But as usual she drowned the inner voice with her classmate's topic of discussion.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK** **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The next day when Caitlin showed up at school, for the first time ever she felt a wave of embarrassment hit her when Gemma walked into her view with her normal nerdy attire. Caitlin wasn't against any of Gemma's faults but when her nerdy friend walked up to her during the moment when Caitlin was with some of her popular friends, Caitlin didn't feel any shame to show her discomfort with Gemma's presence. She had never really focused on Gemma's looks before but with those big glasses and fizzy hair, Caitlin didn't want Gemma anywhere near her while her popular friends from yesterday were with her.

"Isn't this the loner nerd you told me about?" Elizabeth asked Caitlin who felt her cheeks burn, not just because Gemma chose this time to appear but also because she might have said some things about Gemma to perceive herself different from Gemma's image.

"She did, didn't she?" Jay, one of Garry's friends spoke up. "Why is she coming this way? I thought you said, you just helped her with her work from time to time."

"Yeah... I'll talk to her." Caitlin replied before she pulled Gemma to the side before her best friend could open her mouth infront of her popular friends.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin whispered as her friends looked at her from afar.

"I wanted to talk to you." Gemma replied, obviously not noticing Caitlin's hard voice. "Look Cait, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have been so rude but what could I do, I was tired of you ignoring me- "

"I wasn't ignoring you." Caitlin said firmly before glancing at her friends in worry. "Look can we talk about this later. As for now you need to leave."

"Why?" Gemma asked with confusion as she stared at Caitlin's stressed out face. "What's wrong Cait?"

"Later.. Just don't come near me when I'm with them." Caitlin said pointing to her friend group while Gemma looked at her in shock.

"Wh-Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" Gemma accused. "You never felt like this before!"

"Look, gem, Please just leave." Caitlin pressured, just as Sandra decides to make an appearance.

"Didn't you hear her, bitch? She said to leave." Sandra retorted making both Gemma and Caitlin glare at her. Even though Caitlin may be pushing Gemma away but she still felt the need to defend her friend. Besides, Even though she has a decent friendship with Gary, Sandra was still off the list.

"Back off, Sandra." Caitlin snarled while Gemma glared at the blonde.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch." Gemma sneered, getting angry. She's already pissed off by Caitlin behaviour, she doesn't need Sandra adding more fuel.

"But I just did." Sandra scoffed before she called Garry's gang towards the pair. "Hey guys, look what we have here? A nerd and her popular friend."

"Back off." Gemma snarled again.

"Or what, huh?" Sandra challenged as she walked closer to Gemma, their height same to same. "What are you going to do, bug eyes?" She continued, using her hand to push Gemma back.

"Stop it." Caitlin interfered between the two, pushing Sandra back. "That's enough."

"Oh leave the poor nerd alone, babe." Garry cooed as he entered their view. "Caitlin's in our group now, remember? And the nerd is her friend. A friend of a friend is our friend, right Cait?" He asked looking at Caitlin who looked at Gemma's surprised look. She knew she was screwed. After all she's friends with Gemma's bullies.

"Your friends with them?!" Gemma spurted out at Caitlin. "The people who made my life a living hell."

"Gemm... I..I.." Caitlin tried to say but her tongue was tangled. Meanwhile Gemma's insides were erupting in anger and hurt. She felt her angry hot tears leak out of her eyes. Everyone in Garry's group had mixed feelings towards Gemma's situation but no-one dared to speak infront of Garry or Sandra. Except Elizabeth.

"Guys, I think that's enough." She said, as she pushed the popular duo away from the nerd. At this point Gemma couldn't take it. She took off, ignoring her best friend's shout.

"I don't even know why you put up with her, Caitlin. She's a disgrace." Sandra scoffed earning herself a slap from Caitlin.

"That's enough!" She yelled before she went after a crying Gemma, While Sandra seethed in anger and Garry felt amused. _This is going to be fun..._ He thought as he planned his next move to hurt Gemma.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 - FIFTH GRADE AND THE BREAKING POINT**

From that day on, its been two weeks in which Gemma had done everything to avoid talking to Caitlin. She felt angry. She felt betrayed. She felt like a sore loser. How could Caitlin be friends with her bullies?

"How is this a bad thing, Gemma?" Caitlin yelled at her after 15 days of being avoided. "I get Sandra is evil, but others, you should atleast give them a chance. Once you get past their egos, you will see they are not that bad!"

"Even Garry?" Gemma argued. "He's been planning my demise ever since we became friends!"

"You don't know him properly." Caitlin argued back, who has come to accept the nice side of Garry. He has been comforting her ever since that day. Infact he even offered to apologize.

"And you know him better?" Gemma's said, burning her eyes at Caitlin. "He's just using you!"

"Thats enough, Gemma! you don't know him."

"Yes I do! He's a git and will always be a git." Gemma screamed. "How do you not see this? He's still his old self. Tormenting me whenever your not there."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not LYING!"

"Please gem." Caitlin pleaded. "Give him a chance. Don't ruin this for me.."

"Ruin wha-" Gemma stopped in mid sentence as she realised the look in Caitlin's eyes. "you like him? don't you?"

"I... I just admire him a little. He's been very supportive." Caitlin confessed.

"But he's not right for you." Gemma said slowly holding caitlin's arms to emphasis her point.

"You can't decide that." Caitlin argued loosing her patience. "You're my best friend! You should be giving him a chance not insulting him!"

"But he's not worth it." Gemma said, knowing how Garry is in reality.

"You don't know that. And if you cant see the good side I've seen in him, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." And with that Caitlin took off, leaving her best friend behind.

"CAITLIN!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK** **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

After that point on, both the girls stopped talking to each other. From outside they perceived themselves as if they didn't care but from inside, each of them longed for each other's company. Gemma felt as if her world has been ripped away from her. She never thought Caitlin would say that to her. Her life has became more miserable since they had last talked. It was a month later when things got worse.

Caitlin who was pushing her old self deep down inside her as her new ego of being popular is taking over her head, has started to see Gemma's every word as a lie. She had engrossed herself with Garry and his gang so much that at multiple times she refused to help Gemma with her bullying. It wasn't long before she was visited by her teacher Ms. Isobel, who had tried to put some sense in the 10 year old. Unfortunately, she failed and accidentally helped raised a more bigger vengeance inside Caitlin towards Gemma when she informed the two about the Oakham Academy's application results. Of Course it was Gemma. But even then, that wasn't the breaking point. The breaking point came when Garry filled Caitlin's ears with bad things about Gemma. He and Sandra used this opportunity to stage up few mislead events to convince Caitlin about Gemma's actions to ruin Caitlin's life. And it worked when the 10 year old was charged for cheating in a test, supposedly a set up done by Gemma. Not only that, Garry also spreaded rumours about Caitlin's home life, convincing everyone in the school that it was Gemma who did it.

"We are done!" Caitlin stated firmly to Gemma one day. "I'm done being friends with you. I'm done keeping the promises we made!"

"Cait-"

"NO! How dare you tell lies about my family to everyone in the school?!" She yelled while Gemma looked horror struck at the accusations.

"Wha- I- What are you talking about?!"

"Stop pretending Gemma!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"LIER! I heard it from Garry, Sandra and everyone in this school!" Caitlin explained in a fit. "Everyone's been talking about it! How dare you spread those lies about me Gemma?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"We are DONE!" Caitlin repeated her previous words, refusing to listen anymore. "Stop ruining my life." Caitlin yelled again, feeling her eyes water. She felt a piece of herself break away as she said those words. She regretted it the moment she said it but she didn't take them back. Sandra who had watched the whole thing, took the poor crying girl with her, using the situation to her advantage.

"You did the right thing, Cait." Sandra said as she hugged Caitlin who didn't even fight back. "You did the right thing." She smiled wickedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 - FIFTH GRADE AND THE BREAK UP**

In the coming months, Gemma did her best to prove her innocence to Caitlin. But every attempt she made, had resulted in her own demise.

"Caitlin, please listen to me." Gemma pleaded tiredly. Its been weeks since she had any good night sleep. She wants everything to solve between her and Caitlin but her former best friend wasn't ready to give her a chance.

"Just leave me alone, Gemma." And with that Gemma was again faced by a slamming door on her face. She felt her world crumble. She didn't have much to go on. Her only best friend left her. All the last hope she had was gone. She was beyond hurt with Caitlin's behaviour.

On the other hand, Caitlin's rude behaviour towards Gemma increased. Caitlin who was also going through the same phase as Gemma, didn't want to listen to Gemma's lies anymore. She still missed her former friend and there was still a tiny part inside her that wanted to listen to Gemma but her logical side and lack of evidence forced the inner voice to be buried. As she continued to avoid Gemma, Sandra used this opportunity to humiliate Gemma one last time -breaking Gemma's whole world into pieces-, putting the blame on Caitlin who eventually found out the truth but it was too late by then. At the prospect of finding out that it was Caitlin's idea, Gemma's heart was broken into pieces and with it her trust and her will to go on.

"Here.. could you also clean this, little Gemma?" Sandra snickered as she threw her own plate of food on Gemma's head. Other students followed suit as they also threw everything they had on Gemma.

"No one likes you."

"Go away!"

"Dirty pig" Meanwhile Gemma did her best to shield herself from the on-coming insults and food. She felt her insides freeze up in despair as everything else around her continued.

"I'm glad that Caitlin left you. You deserve all this!" As most of the student huddled around Gemma, Caitlin managed to push them aside and enter the ring. Her face turned into horror as she saw her former best friend on the ground covered in food and scarps from head to toe. She knew she has been cold to Gemma but she wouldn't even stoop to this level. She knew she was angry with Gemma but she wouldn't do something like this. This is public humiliation.

"Now you know your real place, nerd." She heard Garry say from beside her. Apparently Gemma's red, tear stained face was enough to crack Caitlin's hard core shell she had built around her.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, catching Sandra's attention who smirked at her. "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU."

"And here's our guest of honour. Come on up, Caitlin! Your bitch of a friend deserves it." Sandra yelled, breaking every good illusion that Caitlin had ever thought of Sandra and Garry since past few months. Caitlin looked at Gemma who looked at her in hurt and betrayal. Caitlin knew what Sandra has done. There was no going back.

"Come on babe, it was your idea." Garry lied beside her as he roamed his chubby arm around her waist. It was definitely not her idea! Unfortunately Gemma seems to believe it because in seconds the fizzy nerd was on her feet and out of the school's building.

Garry used this moment to pull Caitlin aside as everyone in the corridor ran, just as the teacher arrived to inspect the commotion.

"Did you like it?" He asked. "She deserved it didn't she?" Caitlin looked at him in horror. He was saying this. HE was saying this?!

"How could you?" She sneered out before slapping him. "How could you do this to her?" Garry stared at her in anger.

"Don't tell me you feel for the bitch. I thought you hated her?"

"I didn't hate her. I was only upset." Caitlin justified. But who was she kidding, during the months, there was a small part of her that hated Gemma for ruining her life.

"Yeah right. Your attitude said something else."

"Its my choice how I want to behave with her." Caitlin said loudly. "It doesn't give you the right to torment her! What happened to you, Garry? You weren't like this before?" She saw the 11 year old boy roll his eyes at her.

"I was always like this. Its YOU who has changed. Gosh, everything was going so good when you were just... ignoring her and now suddenly you have a soft spot for her?" Garry scoffed. "Man, Sandra was right, it was better to keep you in the dark."

"Keep me in dark?" Caitlin asked in confusion. "What did you do?"

"Everything that Gemma had said against him." Sandra spoke up as she decides to interfere. She's been waiting for this since 1st grade. Realisation dawned on Caitlin. "Every single thing, every single truth that your nerd friend has tried to tell you about him."

"That means it was all you. Everything was a lie." Caitlin said as she felt horrible of her own actions. "Why did you do this?"

"To get my revenge. I have waited such a long time for this. Remember my promise in our 1st grade, Cait?" Sandra smirked.

"I have to find Gemma." Caitlin whispered to herself, her eyes watering.

"Its too late for that!" Sandra interjected who heard her words. "She's gone, and with that your any chance of hope of fixing this. She hates you now, Caitlin." Caitlin looked angrily at the smirking faces of Garry and Sandra. "The friendship between you and her is over. There's no going back. I have finally completed my promise. Caitlin Snow and Gemma Simmons are no longer friends." Sandra announced before leaving a weeping Caitlin behind.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK** **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile Gemma who was beyond broken because of Sandra's actions, found herself running back to her house and back in her room. She was thankful that her parents are still at work and her younger sister at school. She broke down into pieces as Sandra's and everyone in the school's insults played back and forth in her mind. Her big humiliation. And how it was caitlin's idea. Gemma never thought Caitlin would stoop this low. She looked at the photo frame on her bedside. She quickly picked it up and smashed it into pieces, letting her anger out. Not only that, she continued to smash all the frames she could find. She was beyond angry. It wasn't long before she ran out of frames to smash and started messing up her bedroom. Soon that feeling of anger settled down into grunts. Just when she was trying to take all the food off herself, she heard someone repeatedly banging on her bedroom's door.

"GEMMA! Gemma, please open up the door." It was caitlin. How did she get in her house? Gemma refused to reply as she continued to cry while Caitlin shouted. "Gem, please. I'm sorry, gem. I didn't mean this to happen. Please, gem I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry for not believing you." Apparently that was the last straw for Gemma. She instantly ripped the door open and stared at her former best friend. "Gemm-"

"Don't." Gemma exclaimed with a pointed finger. "Don't even try to justify your actions."

"Gemma, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you." Caitlin pleaded.

"Saying sorry wouldn't heal the wounds you have given me Cait!" Gemma yelled with hot angry tears running down her face. "And why should I believe you? It was your idea, wasn't it? YOU DID THIS TO ME! I only tried to help you, I didn't know you would do this with me!"

"Gemma, I'm sorry."

"I have lost my patience with you, Cait." Gemma cried. "I have lost everything today! All because of YOU! Your made this happen!"

"Gem.."

"Don't call me that!"

"I.."

"I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Gemma screamed. "First it was me who begged you and now it will be the other way around. I'm never going to forgive you for this. You broke the last line of our friendship today, Cait. I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! I HATE YOU CAITLIN SNOW! I hate you." And with that Gemma shut the door on her former best friend's face, breaking all the relations they ever had. There was no going back. The wounds were too deep for her to forgive anyone. She lost her self-esteem today. Her reputation. Her confidence. She was broken. And there's no fixing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - THE PARTING GIFT**

From that point on, Gemma felt despair enter her. She cringed whenever she looked at herself in the mirror. It reminded her of all the things that have happened so far. The accusations, the ignorance from Caitlin, the break up, her humiliation in front of the whole school... It all came back to taunt her, repeating back and forth like a cassette being rewind and then being played in her mind.

It was the 4th day of not going to school is when she was comforted by her mother. Not only for skipping school but for breaking every single piece of photo frames in her bedroom. Eventually her parents found out about the incident and complained to the school's authorities. Unfortunately, without any evidence to back up Gemma's story, they couldn't take any serious actions against the students involved. The only thing they could do was enforce the strict bullying rules on everyone. Since Gemma refused to give out any names -honestly, she wasn't sure who was the real mind-master behind all this. It could be Sandra or Garry or his full gang... But still she didn't want to risk giving out any wrong names, even though she so dearly wanted to accuse Caitlin for this but deep down she knew that Caitlin wasn't capable of making a move like this- all she could get was some advice and few sorry pats on her shoulders.

While Gemma was broken and suffering from all the changes in her life, Caitlin wasn't so far either. She had broken all her relations with Garry's gang -Not that they wanted her anymore- she has also went into a bit of depression state. She felt so bad of her actions and her behaviour towards Gemma, that she has tried to apologise many times for her mistakes, but in the end all she got was a slammed door, just like the way she used to do to Gemma when before the truth came out. This made her realise how much of a bad best friend she had been. A very bad one. Maybe a friend who has gone way too far with her actions. Caitlin remembered the promises she had made to herself in the first grade. The promises about never turning our backs on each other. The promises about being together. The promises about being strong... In the end she was the one who broke them all.

Soon three weeks passed and it was the last week of the school year. By then, even though Gemma hadn't given out any names, the whole school student body had come to hate Gemma more than before. Just after her parents had complained to the principle about their daughter's bullying and humiliation, the school's teaching body has given out strict warnings to anyone who dared to go against the anti-bullying rules enforced on the school. This made it harder for any older student to bully the younger crowd since the whole of teaching body was keeping an close eye on every single student. Soon it wasn't long before few students from the 5th grade were caught in the act of harassing a 2nd grader. They were automatically suspended for a period of time. This itself, caused a flurry of arguments and riot among the students, especially the populars. They all lost their freedom to do anything... not just harassing anybody they like but being superior above all. They all concluded that if it hadn't been for Gemma, they wouldn't have been in this situation. And the main student who fuelled this idea was Sandra and Garry themselves. So it wasn't of a big surprise for Gemma to receive deathly glares when she turned up at school.

Since there were only three days left of the school year, Gemma decided that she would head to Oakham early. She couldn't spend anymore of her time here in this town. It was too much for her. She wanted to stay for the summer before she go but the hatred from her classmates and considering all the things that has happened with her so far was just too much for her to stay on.

She was just packing her bags is when she noticed her & Caitlin's broken photo frame by her bed. Tears overwhelmed her at the prospect of thinking about her former best friend. Honestly, Gemma really wanted to talk to Caitlin, but her wounds were just too deep. Whenever she thought of looking or even thinking about Caitlin, her chest ached with anxiety and all the events from the year replays back in her mind, making it impossible for her to make a move. She considered her 5th grade as a curse. A curse that she would have to see replay back and forth until she could really move on. A curse that will be imprinted in her mind forever. A curse where her 7 years of friendship with Caitlin was stripped away into pieces one by one in the matter of few weeks. It was like the fate forced the circumstances to tear one piece of their friendship Paper one by one. One tear at a time...

Gemma knew that she needed time to heal from this. She can't just go and forgive Caitlin just like that. She has to wait... Caitlin has to wait... Wait until Gemma's wounds are healed... Wait until Gemma is ready to take her back... Wait until Caitlin herself was ready to come back in the friendship zone. Caitlin may not show it, But Gemma can literally see straight through her friend. She knew that right now, all Caitlin was feeling was Guilt... Guilt for not trusting Gemma... Guilt for not believing her... Guilt for betraying her... And this itself tells Gemma that even Caitlin is not ready to come back. That even Caitlin needs time to accept her actions, even though she had apologised multiple times.

And so it was because of this reason that Gemma wanted to leave. To allow her and Caitlin some time to heal. But there's a nagging feeling deep down that Gemma is hating to accept. If she was begin truthful to herself, Gemma doesn't want to come back here. And there are chances she probably won't. She lost the will to trust. She needs time. A time faraway from this town.

So when she turned up at school on the last day, she had only one thought in her mind... She will never come back to this place again. The school, the town.. She never wants to come back. She's leaving and she's leaving for good. Hopefully no-one will notice the absence of their most hated nerd from next year.

"Gemma." The name stopped her in her tracks. She was just heading in her english classroom is when she heard it. It wasn't a loud yell. It was more like a whisper. As if the person who said it was standing just few inches behind her. And she was right, because the moment she turned around, she saw Caitlin standing there, only few feet apart from her. Looks like Caitlin finally caught up to her.

"Caitlin." Gemma said as she noticed how her former friend looked. Bagged and red eyes, dark circles, thinner figure than usual and messy hair. Pretty much same as Gemma. The tension between the two could be cut through by a knife. They stood starring, eyes watering but not enough to cry. It was Caitlin who spoke up first.

"How are you?" She said slowly with pained voice. The only thing that Gemma could do was nod her head. She didn't had the courage to talk. She had to literally hold herself down from tearing up again. The pain alone in the voice showed how hurt Caitlin was. But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling.

"I'm fine." Gemma replied slowly after few seconds of silence.

"I.. I-I-I k-kno... you..your.." Gemma waited patiently for the words. It was one of the last thing she could do for Caitlin before she leaves the town. "I know you hate me right now and I get it.. I des-"

"I don't hate you." Gemma cut through Caitlin's sentence. She really didn't. She was just upset and hurt but that doesn't mean she hates Caitlin. She never could, even though she had said it out-loud multiple times. It was just impossible for her to hate Caitlin. "I don't hate you Caitlin. I'm just .. hurt and upset... and angry.. Basically everything but hate. I could _never_ hate you." This definitely made Caitlin teary because in seconds her former friend was crying and trying to hold her tears back at the same time. Gemma knew they were both vulnerable at this time. One move and it can blow everything out of proportion.

"I-I I'm s-sorry.. I'm r-really sorry.." Caitlin cried with every word. The hallway was empty by now so they had their privacy. Gemma had to look away as Caitlin continued. The amount of tears was pushing Gemma's patience to the edge. It won't be long before Gemma would start crying too. "I-I'm.. I-I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm s-sorry for not believing you... for betraying you.. for turning m-my back on you. I-I know by me apologising won't solve anything.. I have hurt you too much.. I can understand why you're leaving to Oakham early." By now Gemma was breathing deeply. She was trying not to show any weakness. "I just.." She took a sigh. "I just want you to have this before you go. Something that I was meaning to give you on your birthday b-b-but after everything, I..I-I didn't.." And with that Gemma looked down to see what Caitlin had gifted her. It was a small box, wrapped in the most beautiful gift wrapper she had ever seen. Golden glitter. Gemma stared at it for few moments before she finally took the box. "A parting gift I guess..."

"Thanks." Gemma whispered as she kept the box in her hands and kept looking at it. By the time she looked up, Caitlin was already leaving..

"Caitlin." Gemma stopped her just before she could disappear around the corner. Her former best friend turned around to see Gemma. Caitlin had a hopeful look on her face which Gemma could easily see. It wasn't long before Gemma found herself only two steps away from Caitlin. She didn't know what she was doing but something was telling her to do this before she looses this chance.

Caitlin stared at her while Gemma stared back. After few seconds of starring and deep breadths, Gemma leaped onto Caitlin's body. She embarrassed her best friend in a tight hug. Caitlin for that matter was shocked for few moments before she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Gemma too.

They stayed in the same position for few more minutes, taking in every feeling, every memory with them before they separate.

"Thank you." Gemma said passionately in Caitlin's ear before she unlatched herself and left. And in that final moment of walking away, Gemma finally let a tear fall. _Thank you Caitlin._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - A TEARFUL GOODBYE**

Gemma checked her bags again as she stuffed her towel inside the luggage. It was 4am in the morning and she's leaving in half an hour in order to reach Oakham on time. It's a five hour journey by car, so it's pretty long. Oakham was located on the outskirts of England as her hometown but it was still too far. Nearly every family had only lived here for few years before they had moved back into a more busy City area. There were few other families who had stayed behind for a lifetime. Mostly the founders' families. Apparently the Simmons family was one of them. Not to mention Sandra's and Garry's family as well which by the way came from the same line of founders but different to the Simmons.

As Gemma checked her list again, she looked herself in the mirror, taking in every feature of her and imprinting them in her mind. She figured if she was changing places and starting a new, she would change some physical aspects about her.

Her big glasses that used cover her face are no longer needed as her eye doctor has fixed her vision with laser therapy. As for her braces, they were taken off only few days ago, which made her look somewhat normal like other kids. Now, all was left was her fizzy brown hair, that she figured would do something about when she reaches Oakham. She'll have the whole summer to fix herself before she starts a new.

"Katya! Gemma! Come on hurry up guys, we're leaving soon." Her father called out from downstairs. Gemma rubbed her forehead in frustration. Apparently the chance to go to Oakham makes her leave everything behind except her annoying little sister. It turns out Katya was also going with her. Yeah.. a shocker! According to her mother, Katya was smart enough to earn a place in Oakham for the 5th grade (one year younger than Gemma) based on a very recent test she gave. And to Gemma's dismay, Katya did manage to score high. Gemma has to admit that her younger sister was smart but not smart enough that she could skip grades like Gemma is doing. It was a relief to Gemma that at Oakham, the junior and senior schools were on different campuses, therefore limiting her chances to running into her younger sister. After all, Gemma was starting her senior level studies because she was just way too smart for the junior grades.

There is also a complication that her parents are not aware of this. As far as they know, Gemma is starting in her 6th grade while Katya is starting 5th grade. There is a reason why Gemma didn't want her parents to know. If she told them, they would try to interfere in her life. Making choices for her that she was highly capable of making all by herself. She is a independent girl. She doesn't need her parents involvement. She already has a career planned out in bio-chem. Something that suits her. They would eventually find out at the end of the year but till then Gemma's going to rely on her teacher, Ms Isobel's contacts. She really doesn't feel like sharing her career plans with anyone right now. As far Katya, Gemma is going to have fun with her. Katya is always looking forward to bring trouble in Gemma's life. It would bring a great satisfaction to Gemma when she will see her younger sister running around the junior campus, asking and wondering where Gemma is.

Gemma quickly picked up her big bags and dragged them downstairs. She went back up to get her hand bag which was leaning against her study table. As she picked it up, she looked at all the stuff she's leaving behind. Stuff that describes her personality. Stuff that she doesn't need anymore because she's going to start a new. A new way of living. She still hadn't disclosed to her parents that she won't be visiting them during the school breaks. Like she said earlier, she's leaving and she's leaving for good. Most of the things that belongs to her, she's leaving them behind.. She'll build her life at Oakham, rather than coming back here.

It was the photographs on her back wall that stopped her. A big collage of just her and Caitlin. Photographs of their friendship throughout these 7 years.

Their first princess party...

Their first paint ball fight...

Their first snow man...

Their first day of starting school...

Gemma knew that she can't forget Caitlin so easily. And honestly, she doesn't want to. Maybe thats why she had kept a stack full of their photos together in her bag, including the ones from the broken frames-honestly she regrets doing that since she scratched half of them when she was trying to get them out of the frame.. Hey it wasn't her fault. It was the glass's-. As a reminder of a wonderful friendship they had before it fell apart. The photos on the wall... she's leaving them behind. She has to. There is only few memories she could take with her. The main ones. Others seems like a life time ago.

She looked at the bracelet on her wrist. A silver chain full of many different charms. It was simple and cute. It was in the present that Caitlin gave her yesterday. The one thing she liked about the bracelet was the very small frame-like photograph of both her and Caitlin hugging together. **(The picture on this story's cover)** It was attached as one of the charms in black and white picture which made it seem valuable and worth it. Apparently the charm itself was quite small so a person would have to look closely to notice the frame which is what makes it look beautiful. Caitlin was right... It's the perfect parting gift.

There was also a letter. A letter that she had read 10 times since last night. A letter that was hidden in her right pocket of her jacket.

 _Hey, gem.._

 _I know you're wondering why I'm writing you a letter. To be honest I don't know myself. I wanted to say a proper goodbye to you but with all the things that has happened between us... with all the things that I have done to you... It was impossible for me to say it out-loud without tearing up in tears. I know I have broken the promises we made. I turned on you. I shouldn't have. And trust me I regret it every single moment and would continue to regret it forever. After all, I lost you. Forever. And I don't know if your willing to forgive me.._

 _I just wanna say that.. I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for ruining everything. I know by apologising it won't do any good to the wounds I have given you but atleast it gives me a satisfaction that I'm not entirely like Sandra._

 _There is something that I wanted to tell you, Gemma. After our very first fight in the first grade, Sandra made me a promise. She promised to turn me against you. And she did. She fulfilled her part of the promise where as I failed to fulfil the part of the promises I made to you. And I regret that. I'm so sorry for not keeping up with the promises. I only wished if we could turn back the time... I guess I'm just saying that if one promise broke us apart then the other can pulls us together. And I hope it does, because no matter what I do or What the world does to us, you will always be my best friend. A sister at heart. A friend in the need. I know it took me the whole of 5th grade to realise this but now that I did, You will always be my best friend. And I promise you that I will never forget you. No matter what._

 _I wish you good luck in your new school and hopefully we meet again and might try and make amends between us, but I know that's a long way ahead... For now, please take care. And don't ever loose touch... I'll miss you_

 _Love Catlin. (The snow bear).._

Gemma had remembered laughing at the little nick name. Just by thinking about it, makes Gemma cry. Getting control of herself, she threw a last glance at her room before making her way downstairs with all her stuff.

By then her mother had just finished hugging her younger sister.

"Oh, Gemma." Her mother cried as she pulled the ten year old Gemma into a tight hug, leaving a annoyed Katya behind.

"Mum." Gemma said as she hugged back and absorbed the warm feeling of her mother's body. She's going to miss her mum's hugs a lot.

"Gemma, do take care of yourself." Her mother cried as her mother cupped her face in her hands before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Oh my little Gemma, Don't loose hope. Never loose hope. Know one thing Gemma, if by any chance you ever felt alone, don't forget that you have us. we still care about you and we always will." Gemma nodded as she hugged her mother once again before being pulled into her father's arms. She feels guilty of not telling them about her decisions, but she figured she would tell them later on. After all they were her parents.

"My little girl, I'm going to miss you so much. I know you will make the right choices for yourself." Her father said to her as he released her from his bone crushing hug. "Do come and visit us in summer." Gemma nodded even though she's literally lying. She wants to meet them during her breaks but never here. Never in this town. She won't ever come back here.

"Okay that's enough. Go! Go! Go!" Katya yelled suddenly as she was sick of seeing her parents loving her older sister. She pulled her father away from Gemma and stirred him towards the door, earning herself a glare from her older sister. Gemma huffed before she followed them outside, their luggage already being placed in the car.

"Take care, honey." Her mother kissed her goodbye before stirring her towards the car. It was in that moment when her sister turned the radio on. The ' **Sad Song** ' by a band called ' **We the kings** ' was playing. Her eyes filled with tears as the song started.

 _ **You and I,**_

 _ **We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.**_

Gemma looked around her neighborhood for the last time, remembering all the things she had done here. Even though some of it was bad, she was still going to miss everything.

 _ **With you, I'm alive**_

 _ **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**_

Like the playground behind her house that she used to play in with Caitlin and at even some point with Katya too before her younger sister became a pain.

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**_

 _ **Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

Gemma tried not to let the song get to her but it was getting harder for her to stop her tears from falling. Just as all the memories flashed, she kissed her mum goodbye and headed towards the car.

 _ **Without you, I feel broke.**_

 _ **Like I'm half of a whole.**_

 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

 _ **Without you, I feel torn.**_

 _ **Like a sail in a storm.**_

 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

 _ **I'm just a sad song.**_

She was never coming back here. She would never come back to this town. She would never see Caitlin again.

 _ **With you I fall.**_

 _ **It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.**_

Even after Oakham. She's going to build a great life outside here. Out of her old life...

 _ **With you I'm a beautiful mess.**_

 _ **It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.**_

She gave a last look to her neighbourhood before she opened her car's door. She was about to sit in when she glanced at the house across the road.

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**_

 _ **Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

That's where Caitlin lived. She moved her eyes to Caitlin's window to find her standing there with a smile.

 _ **Without you, I feel broke.**_

 _ **Like I'm half of a whole.**_

 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

 _ **Without you, I feel torn.**_

 _ **Like a sail in a storm.**_

 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

Caitlin waved at her just as Gemma responded by waving back. Their first meeting at the pre-school flashed Infront of her eyes. She didn't bother stopping her tears. She was leaving after all.

 _ **You're the perfect melody,**_

 _ **The only harmony**_

 _ **I wanna hear.**_

 _ **You're my favorite part of me,**_

 _ **With you standing next to me,**_

 _ **I've got nothing to fear.**_

She remembered her 10 years of life she had here. In which 7 years of it belongs with Caitlin. They all flashed, one by one. She quickly sat inside the car just as her dad started the engine.

 _ **Without you, I feel broke.**_

 _ **Like I'm half of a whole.**_

 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**_

 _ **Without you, I feel torn.**_

 _ **Like a sail in a storm.**_

 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_

Gemma kept her eyes trained on her waving best friend before the car turned and Caitlin's house disappeared off the view. She looked down at her charm bracelet given by Caitlin. _I'll miss you too, Caitlin._

 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 - FAR AWAY BUT STILL TOGETHER**

Caitlin woke up with a start as she heard her alarm clock screech with an annoying loud ringing noise. She had to cringe at the loud volume as she turned the damn thing off. Rubbing her tired eyes, she pushed herself off the bed and stood against her window. Her eyes travelled to the lonely house across the road, just opposite to her own. It was quiet as usual, no sign of movement, not even Mrs. Simmons who was always the first one to wake up before the sun could come out. It wasn't long before she looked at the very top window where her former best friend used to house in. It was so still and silent... Like everyday of that summer... She could literally imagine her friend, Gemma, waving at her through the window. Too bad she's gone now... Caitlin thought as she stirred her legs towards the washroom to get changed for school.

Today was the first day of a new school year for Caitlin. Her 6th grade. It was also the day that marks 2 month anniversary of Gemma's absence. No-one in the neighbourhood was aware that Gemma had left the town forever. They were still under the impression that their most hated nerd was still living. Caitlin even remembered seeing Gary and his gang throwing things at Gemma's window, thinking that the nerd still resides there. It was at these moments when Caitlin was thankful that Gemma had left the town... Otherwise the amount of rumours that Gary & Sandra has spreaded among the neighbourhood, it would have made it harder for Gemma to live in peace.

She shook her head as she came out with a nice outfit for school. It was really hard for Caitlin to pass this year's summer vacations. She remembered her best friend every single day of the summer holidays. Day and night... Going through pictures and videos of their childhood with each other, and regretting every single thing she did this past year. She hardly went out during this time. It's a miracle that she finally got her emotions together and pushed it towards the 'back to school' spirit.

"Caitlin?" A deep voice travelled to her ears. She turned around to see her dad standing in her doorway.

"Yes. dad." She replied weakly, stuffing the last of her books in her bag.

"Come on. I'll drop you today." Caitlin resisted to arch her eye-brows at the statement. Her dad dropping her was not something she gets to experience every day. None the less, she nodded her head in response before picking up her school bag and following after her dad. She didn't say goodbye to her mother. The women was too cruel to her daughter. Caitlin wanted nothing more to spend as much time as possible away from the women she called her mother. She just hopes that her father realises what kind of person her mother is. An alcoholic addict.

Thirty minutes later, she found herself starring at school's gates. The car was parked outside, so there is that 5 minutes walking to do. Five minutes walking that she usually spends with Gemma. Shrugging out of her thoughts, she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and starred at her father. She knew he wanted something from her. After all, she's his daughter. She knows when her father wants to talk to her, alone.

"I guess you figured I wanted to talk to you." Her father said, as he noticed the look she was giving him.

"It's not that hard. I've picked up on your habits." Caitlin replied, shrugging her shoulders. In a way, its good for her. At least that will occupy her mind for a while, instead of grieving over Gemma.

"Cait." He said slowly, taking a deep sigh, relaxing his hands on the steering wheel. "I know this is hard for you. Gemma leaving and the whole drama going in your life-"

"Dad." Caitlin interrupted, putting her hand up to stop him from speaking any further. "You have no idea what goes in my life, so please don't give me that drama talk. I know how to handle myself."

"You're only 10 caitlin." Her dad stated firmly, apparently getting worked up at her response. "You have no idea how life can be."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Caitlin questioned, cutting off to the end. She's not going to have lectures about her life from her dad. Where was he when she was being tormented by her alcoholic mother? Doesn't he realised, while he was on business trips, how would she be with an alcoholic addict? She likes her dad. But there are some things that she hates about him. Like his ignorance to what happens at home with his daughter or her mother's anger issues.

"Honey, I want you start anew." Mr Snow said slowly, seeing his daughter's emotions change. "I know things have been hard but I .. I-I think it's for the best. You have a chance now. You can start afresh with-"

"Stop! That's enough." Caitlin cut her father off, while she rubbed her forehead in frustration. She knew this was coming. "I don't want to hear anything from you against Gemma, dad. You never understood her friendship. So please, don't even try."

"I'm just saying what's right for you, honey." She looked at him with her best glare.

"You know nothing about what's right for me. You always had a problem with Gemma!"

"Only because I wanted you to be the best!" Mr Snow exclaimed.

"I'm not the best, dad!" Caitlin yelled, a little louder. "I never was. Never in academics or in life. I couldn't even keep a promise."

"Cait, I didn't mean-..."

"No, Please just stop!" Caitlin said, as she wiped her falling tears. "I don't want to hear anything from you against Gemma." And with that she got out of the car just as her dad repeatedly called her name.

"Cait! Cait stop! CAITLIN!" She covered her ears to drown his voice as she ran inside her school building, covering the five minute walking distance in 3 minutes of running. As soon as she entered the building, she headed towards her locker to get her books. It was only few paces away from Gemma's locker but still in sight. She tried to stop her never-ending tears as she pulled her books out for her first period. Standing close to her former best friend's locker only worsened her tear flow. She could literally hear Gemma shuffling around. That's what she used to do whenever Caitlin took time in pulling her books out.

Apparently, it was the loud sound of laughter that broke her trance. The shrill voice ringing in her ears. Caitlin groaned as she rested her head against the cold surface of her locker. She knew who that voice belonged to and three others that followed after it. Honestly, she didn't want to deal with them right now. She still hasn't gotten over the conversation with her dad and now this... She wanted nothing more to punch the loudest of those voices.

"I'm the best after all, right girls?" Caitlin slowly peeked a look at the group behind her. Blond air, pink outfits.. yup definitely Sandra's group. She groaned again, knowing that sooner or later they will see her.

"I wonder what's Garry going to do with that nerd today?" Sandra's voice hummed as Caitlin's interest picked up, knowing that they were talking about Gemma. "He never got a chance during the summer holidays. I guess, she never came out of her house." For the first time Caitlin was thankful that Gemma wasn't here. Otherwise no wonder what these hooligans could have done. They've already ruined everything for both Gemma and Caitlin. She didn't know what was left to ruin anymore.

"Hey, Sandra." Garry greeted sweetly as he roamed a hand around Sandra's waist. Caitlin gagged at the scene. How could she be so stupid to not notice this? She always thought they were friends. But now that she's looking at it from a different view, she can see his hand creeping up Sandra's back and waist like creepy crawlers.

"Hey honey." Sandra greeted, before finally noticing Caitlin. "Oh look girls, it's Caitlin. Hiiii Caitlin." She singed as they approached her. Caitlin fisted her hands as she tried to ignore the urge to slap that grin off Sandra's face.

Caitlin shut her locker with a loud bang as she tried ignore their smirking faces.

"What? No hello Sandra or how are you?" The wicked witch of the west teased. "No worries. By the way, how's the nerd?"

"Yeah, Caitlin." Garry joined. "How's the nerd? I haven't seen her whole summer. I am desperate to meet her. " He mocked, pouting his lips before laughing. "Babes, why don't you join us on the new trick we're going to perform on your best frien- oops, wait, I mean your ex best friend. Come on, it will be fun." Caitlin stopped herself from punching him. She glared at the evil boy before deciding to leave. There's no point to talking to these mean, dirty minds. Unfortunately, Garry had some other ideas. Before she could walk away, she felt his hands on her waist.

"Baby, I'm still yo-" This time Caitlin didn't hold herself back. She instantly aimed a punch at the git's face, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Don't you dare." She hissed out, looking at Garry's shocked and angry expression.

"Bitch-" Sandra started but stopped as she felt a pain on her cheek. Caitlin was angry. Beyond angry. Caitlin didn't say anything after it. She simply walked off.

During the rest of the day, everyone in the school felt the tension between Caitlin and Sandra. Garry on the other hand decided to vent his anger on Gemma, while he left the Cat fight with Caitlin to Sandra. His first priority was to make the nerd suffer and then attack the girl who punched him. Unfortunately, he never found any traces of Gemma. Not even his and Sandra's gang who were looking all over the school to search for the nerd. It was after few days when Garry has reached his limit and cornered Caitlin beside her locker during one of the study periods.

"Where's the nerd?" He growled, not attempting to keep his voice low. There were teachers roaming the corridor beside theirs. Caitlin knew that Garry wouldn't harm her or even try to bully her like he does with Gemma. She's too valuable. Whether he likes to admit or not, but she's also one of the foundation for the popular people. A role model in everyone's eye. Everyone like her no matter how hard he tries to ignore it. So she wasn't surprised when she was cornered. Gemma was his punching bag. She knew he would crack one day.

"Where is the nerd Caitlin?" He growled again.

"You mean Gemma?" Caitlin mocked, fuelling his anger. Good, he deserves it.

"Yes... her." He hissed, not saying Gemma's name. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think? She's gone." Caitlin replied before turning to leave but was yanked by Garry's tight grip.

"what do you mean she's gone?" He asked.

"That's what I mean. She's gone." Caitlin repeated, enjoying the burning anger in Garry. "She's gone, Garry. Away from you and your bullying. I actually wished that she was here to see your face. She would have loved it." Caitlin mocked, before glaring at him. "You know what Garry, I may have lost my best friend forever but at-least she is 100 miles away from you." And with that she walked off, leaving a fuming Garry behind.

"I don't believe you!" She heard him scream but she still continued walking. Sooner or later he will realise.

And as it turns out, he did. After that day, students started noticing Gemma's absence. By the end of the second week, everyone had noticed the lack of bullying towards a certain nerd in the corridors. Caitlin remembered all the rumours that circulated around the school about Gemma by the end of the 3rd week. There was one about getting chickenpox, the other one was about how she hasn't been seen all of summer holidays or how a monster book had eaten her. Caitlin had laughed real hard on the last one. In actual, it was the younger grade that came up with that rumour, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

By the end of 5th week, everyone were convinced that Gemma Simmons had left the school. They got their confirmation by the principle who was tired of all the rumours about Gemma. He even gave detentions to few suspects who were believed to be the origins of the rumours. Unfortunately, Sandra & Garry and their gang was one of them.

"I hate her!" Sandra exclaimed as she served her detention by helping the janitor. Caitlin smiled as she saw Sandra jumping every few paces to avoid getting herself dirty. "Even though she's gone, she's still causing us trouble. She'll pay one day for all this."

"I'll make her suffer really badly." Garry piped up angrily as he kicked the water bucket in anger, causing it to spill on the floor. Unfortunately, Sandra was the one who had to take the fall for it. Caitlin giggled as she saw the wicked witch of the west slam on the floor.

"Oye, clean that up!" The janitor screamed at Garry who scowled in return while Sandra howled in pain. Caitlin gave them one last look before moving back inside her class. For once she felt satisfied at their condition. Don't worry Gemma. I'll make them pay.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 - SEVEN YEARS LATER**

 _ **Seven years later...**_

The big house on Cornell Street stayed silent as it has been for the past 7 years. The rising sun shone its light at the house, bouncing at its windows creating a rainbow spectrum among the reflection. The lawn of the house stayed the same throughout the years. The wooden door changed into a steel one and the fences turned a rusty white as it covered its perimeter. The whole area was filled with bird's constant chirping as the morning finally settled in.

Mrs. Simmons smiled at the shinning sunlight coming though her window as she made a large amount of breakfast consisting of blueberry pancakes and fried eggs. It has been years since she had made a good breakfast for someone. She flipped the pancakes upside down just as she heard a car enter her drive through. Knowing who it was, she quickly finished off the last of her pancakes before heading towards the front door. Her hands shivered as she touched the cold metal and twisted it open. The moment she was out, a tall slim body slammed into her for a hug.

"Mummy!" Her youngest daughter yelled in her British accent as they both hugged each other.

"Katya.." Mrs Simmons cried happily as her eyes pooled with tears. She hasn't seen her daughters for a long time. She pulled back to stare at her youngest child who was quite tall by now and sported a wide grin as she pushed her dark black hair away from her face. Mrs. Simmons couldn't help but wonder how her youngest daughter looked so much like her father. She caressed Katya's cheek before hearing another sound of a door closing. Mrs Simmons instantly walked around Katya and faced a tall women who seemed like a stranger but yet familiar to her mother. Mrs Simmons looked shockingly at her eldest daughter as she tried to intake the new image. It's been 7 years since she has seen her eldest child. A child who swore to never set foot in this town but here she is standing Infront of her with a totally different attitude and appearance. The young women who stood beside the car in a white heart print collar shirt and black jeans looked at her mother with a shy, innocent smile, one hand pushing her silky hair away while the other gleaming due to a shiny silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Gemma..." Mrs Simmons cried slowly as she walked closer to her eldest child who she has never shown much importance to...

"Hey, mum."

 **...**

Meanwhile Caitlin turned on her music player and danced to her favourite tune as she got ready for her last day at school. The young adult whipped her hair around as she thought about her life outside of her hometown. She has finally aced her exams with flying colours. In few weeks she'll be heading to US to start her bio-engineering degree that she had won on a scholarship in one of the best universities that U.S can offer her.

Caitlin continued to move as she put on a white sleeveless Collar top, tucking its ends inside her dark blue shorts, making her figure more sharp and prominent at edges. She paired them with her blue high sneakers and a red lip gloss on her lips. Her honey blonde hair bounced from one place to another as she continued getting herself dress with bracelets and rings. Her life has been changed drastically. She wasn't the same Caitlin anymore. Gone were the days where she would cry over her best friend. Gone were the days where she would pin up her and her best friend's photographs on the wall. She had accepted a long time ago to just accept and move on. And that's what she did. She changed herself to forget her early childhood. She pushed the memory of her best friend back in her mind forever as she built up walls around it and directed her attention on something else. Soon with school, new friends, relationships and career, she eventually forgot about the girl who lived next door to her. She didn't let her re-surface, even at the lowest of her times, refusing to fall back in depression as she had in the 6th grade. The Caitlin now is the Caitlin who knew how to move on and accept the change. The only thing that links back to her old self was the pale blue box that is hidden underneath her bed for a very long time. The last time she had touched it was at the beginning of her 7th grade, where she decided to lock all her memories away and move on with her life.

"Honey, come on. We're leaving soon." Her father screamed through the stairwell. Caitlin smiled at herself before picking up her bag and her iPhone in her hand. Her parents had finally divorced 6 years ago. She was living with her dad while her alcoholic addict mother was god knows where. Caitlin never missed her mother. She was always a bitch to Caitlin.

"Hey, dad." The happy teenager exclaimed as she jumped through the last three steps.

"Come on hurry up, sweetie. Otherwise we'll both be late." Her father said playfully as he motioned his daughter out the door.

"Where's granny?" Caitlin asked looking for her elderly mentor.

"I'm here sweetheart." Caitlin turned around to see her grandmother entering the room with a plate full of cookies.

"COOKIES!" Caitlin screamed in happiness as she stole one from the plate. Her grandmother laughed in response. Her father was the next one who grabbed one for himself as well. He hummed in delight.

"They are great, mum." Mr. Snow beamed at his mother who smiled in return. "Now, come on little punk, you've got school." He patted caitlin on the head before motioning her to follow him. But Caitlin had other ideas, she instantly stole the whole plate from her grandmother's hands and threw a "Thanks, granny" on her way to the car. Her father laughed at her antics before following his daughter out the door and towards their car.

Soon they were seated and Caitlin was munching on the cookies, totally forgetting about her diet. As her dad drove the car away, Caitlin never looked at the big empty house of her best friend. If she had, she would have noticed her best friend hugging her mother in pure happiness.

 **...**

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Who is she?"

"She's hot."

Caitlin flicked her hair in annoyance as she heard rumours about a strange new girl on school grounds. No-one had no idea who she is or why she's here. All they know is that she's hot and attractive. Something that seems to be burning Sandra's ears. Caitlin wasn't really annoyed with the rumours, she was more annoyed at Sandra's behaviour with the younger year. That girl has no manners nor respect.

"Agh! Stop! Stop talking about her." Sandra shrieked across the corridor as her friends had tried to talk about the new teenager in the school. Sandra was still the same person as she was 7 years back. The only thing that has changed is her height. She still remained to be a popular but with more aggressive personality. It was a surprise for the teachers when Sandra bragged about her special training program that she has been selected for in the defence force academy. Caitlin didn't know where but she had a very bad feeling that it was somewhere in U.S. It's funny how most of the people she knows are deciding to move countries for their studies.

"But Sandra-"

"HUSH!" Sandra continued before walking off with her copycats following her.

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders at Sandra's attitude. It was the last day of school for the seniors. She doesn't think the new girl is here for admission. Probably some left over paperwork.

"7 years and she's still the same." Becky concluded as Her friend saw Sandra whipped past them in her high heels.

"I'm more worried about her feet." Caitlin stated as she looked at the wonky angle in which Sandra's feet were using the heels.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with the new girl? She maybe just here to pick up her sibling or something or maybe some kind of papers!" Darcy pipped up beside Caitlin.

"That's what I was thinking." Caitlin replied with a shrug.

"It's the last day of school, guys. Everyone is just dying to have their last gossip. After all, most of us are moving countries after the prom night." Becky continued as both Caitlin and Darcy nodded in response.

 **...**

Meanwhile on the other side of the school grounds, Gemma Simmons, who has sworn to never return to this place was finally standing in the very same place she has avoided for so many years. It was her bad luck, that she had to come back here only to sort out some paperwork before she departs for THE ACADEMY.

As she walked to the science faculty, she felt flashes of her early childhood flash infront of her eyes. The very thought of walking among these corridors scared her of her past. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. But luckily they weren't filled with disgust and hate. Instead they were curious. But even then, she couldn't let go of the grudge she had against those people.

"You've grown a lot, Gemma. From a child to a beautiful young lady." Ms. Isobel, Gemma's old science teacher complimented. Gemma felt a smile form on her lips as she tucked in her iPhone in her denim jeans. She was dressed in a heart print collar shirt, tucked loosely inside her black denim jeans and some heels to pair off.

"Thank you." Gemma smiled. Ms. Isobel was the one who helped her reach the position she's at now. If her teacher hadn't put her application in or provided the support during the years, maybe Gemma wouldn't be a strong independent women she is today.

"I see you still look the same. Beautiful as before. What's your secret, missy?" Gemma asked playfully with a wink. Her teacher laughed.

"Oh Gemma." Her teacher patted her on the shoulders. " Look at you all grown up into a perfect women you always wanted to be."

"It's nothing." Gemma replied shyly.

"It's been years since I last saw you. What brings you back here?" Her teacher asked, knowing that Gemma doesn't like this place much.

"Oh, mum got sick recently. I had to come back for her sake. And plus I needed to collect some papers." Gemma replied as she moved her fringe out of her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell about the circumstances she came in here for.

"Hopefully, you're mother is fine."

"She's... recovering." Gemma said hesitantly as her teacher raised her eye brows. She was really bad at lying.

"That's good." Ms. Isobel stated. "You've changed a lot, Gemma. You're more confident now." Her teacher continued complimenting her.

"I guess moving into a different place was the best thing for me." Gemma stated as an afterthought.

"Since, you're back here, I'm sure you're attending the prom night?"

"The Prom night?" Gemma stumbled across her words. _Another one?_

"Yes, it's this Saturday. I'm sure you had a prom night at Oakham too but this school was a part of your childhood. Besides you're old friends will be there too. If you hadn't moved, you would have been going to this prom night." Miss. Isobel continued as Gemma nervously smiled. Prom night wasn't in her bucket list. She had too many of those. Plus her childhood teacher didn't know that she wasn't in Oakham anymore. She doesn't even know that Gemma had already finished her studies. No one does. "Here, a prom night pass for you." The female science teacher handed a purple paper to Gemma.

"But Ms... I.." Gemma started.

"Take it." The old women said politely. "It's your chance to get back out there and show them who you are." Gemma nodded in return. That's when she felt a buzz from her phone. She quickly checked it to find a text from her mother asking Gemma to come home. She shook her head in return as she thought about the issue that her mother was going to talk about. She knew it was coming one way or another.

"Is everything alright, Gemma?" Ms. Isobel asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, everything is good. I've to go. I'll see you."

"Sure, honey." Her teacher nodded. As Gemma was about to leave the room, she was once again stopped by her teacher.

"Gemma?"

"Yes, ms. Isobel?"

"You didn't tell me what your planning for your career? What course have you decided to do?" Gemma stayed silent at the question. She looked down at the white envelope in her hands. The envelope which strictly state against of her telling anything about her profession.

"I haven't decide yet." She stated before leaving the room, missing the disappointment in her teacher's eyes.


End file.
